My Magical New Life
by FFW2000
Summary: This is a story that is a rewrite of the the game where everything is real and not a simulation. This story will start out the same as the game but will start to change later on. (Rated M for blood and gore)
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

This story may copy the story from the Visual Novel, but I attend it to be different going forward and hope you enjoy ready this story.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

This grass is so comfy. I could just lay here forever under the sun in the green patch of paradise. I probably spent too much time here I feel like I have wasted most of the Spring laying around in this field doing nothing but lazing around. I can't remember most of the days of Spring this year as every day was the same, but at least Hikari came to visit me some days so didn't feel too lonely. At least I think she did, I can't remember how long she stayed with me or how much we talked, but I am sure she was there. It was still nice of her to visit even if I was unsociable.

This week has been too hot for my liking, and I think it's affecting my mind and is the reason why I haven't been able to focus on anything lately. I've been struggling to concentrate on anything lately, and I know I should cheer up a little and get a few things done, but I can't find the strength within me. But this field of grass is just too comfy, and it's so easy to just relax here without a care in the world.

I'm not sure how much longer I can go on like this, these lazy days need to end, and I know deep down that I am wasting my life here, but I just can't do anything else. It all started two years ago when I picked up the final copy of my favorite manga. I was so excited to read that volume and ran all the way home, but after I read it cover to cover reality started to set in as I realized the story was over. A story I had been ready for years just ended and part of me ceased to exist with it.

I was so lost after the series ended that I lost my appetite, several friends, and all my hobbies. My days passed by in a blur, and I can barely remember anything that happened. It's sad, but that was my life for the past two years, and it looks like it may be my life for several more years. I can try to blame the heat, but I know deep down the heat isn't the cause of my problems. I need to pick myself up, but I don't know how. If I don't get over the loss of that manga series, my life would be wasted. I need to get myself together before tomorrow and my first day at my new school.

It's hard to believe that I am going back to school since I finished High School not that long ago, but someone decided I should study some more. I'm guessing it was Hikari that signed me up for these classes, she's always meddling in my business and looking out for me. Before I knew what was happening, I was enrolled at an academy I never heard of before without anyone asking my permission or opinion and classes start tomorrow.

I know next to nothing about the academy. I was given a brochure at some point, but that ended up in my bin. I remember seeing picture's of smiling students and teachers and the buildings looked similar to the ones used by other schools but apart from that I can't remember a thing about what that brochure said about the school. I'm not even sure what classes I will be taking. I could be studying anything considering Hikari's eclectic tastes. I could be signed up for something as simple as cooking classes or something extreme like mountain climbing. Who knows what she signed me up for?

Anyway, did I mention how soft this grass is? It's so comfy that I can feel myself start to drift off to sleep. But before I can, before I manage to slip away, a shadow falls across me. I squint to try and make out the person suddenly standing over me.

"It's time to wake up now, Yuki," A voice sings. "What are you doing laying around for? It's far too hot, and you may end up being cooked by the sun."

Once again, Hikari is meddling in my business as I recognize her voice and finally make out it was her standing over me. I'm embarrassed to admit it took me a lot longer then it should have to recognize that is was my childhood friend stood over me. Hikari's smiling at me and her purple eyes are shining today. I always found her cute and loved the way her brown hair looks as the wind blows through it.

Anyway, I respond to Hikari disturbing me by shooting her a dirty look as if accusing her of interrupting my rest. Hikari should know by now how much I love my rest. But instead of saying anything in response to my stare, Hikari continues to smile melting my resolve.

"Oh, it's you Hikari," I say seeing she isn't going anywhere.

"Geeze! Is that what passes for a greeting these days?" Hikari replies with a huff.

"Sorry. I was just lost in thought," I quickly tell her hoping Hikari won't get mad.

"Hmph," Hikari puffs out her cheeks. "Well, it's my fault for expecting you to treat me with a little respect."

"I said I was sorry," I tell her hoping she won't get mad, Hikari is really scaring when she gets mad.

"Fine, fine," I let out I sigh of relief her calm down.

Hikari is one of my oldest friends and someone I can trust with anything. When I first discovered that I liked other girls in a way most girls like guys, the first person I told was Hikari, and she didn't think any less of me. Hikari is such a good friend and cute in her own way, but I think we have been friends for so long that I can't see her as anything other then a friend, but I sometimes do wonder what it would be like if we could be more then friends.

Hikari is the kind of person who shoots first and asks questions later, but she is probably being overprotective rather than assertive. This is probably why I assume she is the person who enrolled me at my new academy. I can't think of anyone else in my life that cares enough about my future and is bold enough to choose a path in life for me other than Hikari. We are more like sisters me and Hikari. When we were younger, Hikari would always follow me around and stealing my lunches. Now that she is older, Hikari is always meddling with my affairs. I could complain about it and probably should say something, but I don't, and I honestly can say I don't intend to complain. Hikari is a good person and someone I am lucky to call my friend. I really don't understand what she see's in me, and part of me is worried she would leave me behind.

"Anyway…what are you doing out here? Do you have any idea how long it took me to find you?" I relaxed too early, and I feel a drop of sweat roll down my back as I realize she is still mad at me.

"I'm just relaxing. What's the big deal?" I reply.

"Relaxing?" Hikari really is mad at me. "You don't do anything **BUT** relax!" Very mad at me. "You are aware that we're starting school tomorrow, riiiight?"

"Yep. Painfully aware," I tell her but something she just said captures my attention. "Wait… you said we're, as in we. Are you attending class with me, Hikari?"

"Oh, give me a break!" I watch as Hikari facepalms. "I've explained this to you at least six and a half times! I swear, talking to you is like talking to a brick wall… except a brick wall is better looking then you are!"

"Hey, I object to that," I speak up.

I consider myself to be beautiful. I have long brown hair that is smooth and gorgeous, lovely brown eyes and flawless skin. I know Hikari doesn't mean what she said, but I still can't let her get away with slandering my good looks.

"Rrrgh!" Hikari must be really, REALLY mad to growl like that. "Look! We are going to the same academy together, and that's final! You don't have a say in the matter, okay?"

"Okay," I say, putting up my hands in defense. "Please done hurt me."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you," Hikari says with a smile.

"Um, I have a question though," I instantly regret saying that as I see Hikari's smile fade but I see no going back now and ask my question anyway. "What kind of classes are we taking?"

Seeing Hikari's facial expression change, I can tell she is torn between scolding me and giving me a proper answer.

"Well if you read the guild I left at your house…" I probably should have read that brochure before I throw it out. "… You would already know that we will be taking basic first-year classes. Nothing too difficult, I'd imagine. They know you're a noob, so you shouldn't have any problems."

Somehow being called a noob hurts more then I thought it would, but once again I'm sure Hikari doesn't mean anything by it.

"Aren't you a noob as well Hikari?" Hikari must be like me if she is taking the same classes that I am but the taken back almost offended look I get in response begs to differ.

"Well no… I'm not new to this," Hikari tells me. "You know I've been practicing for years."

Practicing? I never noticed her practice anything. I must have been more zoned out then I thought if I failed to notice my friend picked up a new hobby.

"I'm confused," I admit struggling to figure out just what it is Hikari has spent years practicing. "What have you been practicing?"

I expected to see a frown cross her face and this expression is one I know all too well because it is Hikari's "I'm tired of your clueless ass" face.

"I've been practicing to become a fully-fledged magical girl, of course," Hikari tells me with her words hit me like a truck. Did she just say "Magical girl?" Somehow I find part of me believing that my childhood friend must be a magical girl as the stupor I have been trapped in for the past two years shatters in an instant. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I have opened my eyes. I see Hikari is happy her smiling beaming at me looking very proud of what she just said.

Of course, now I remember all about Hikari training to become a magical girl, and I am surprised I forgot about that incredible fact. I have known about Hikari's train for years. If I put two and two together, then that means that tomorrow Hikari and I will be attending an academy for magical girls but if that's the case, then why am I going when I have no magical talent what so ever.

"Tee Hee!" Hikari laughs. "You look like you have just taken an ice-cold shower, Yuki! Is everything ok?"

I think about her question for a moment. I do feel more alert now then I have in years. It's a familiar feeling… it's the way I used to feel before my favorite manga series ended. Magical girls are very, very real, and the whole time, my head was buried in my manga; there were real life magical girls all around me. I was just always too nervous about going anywhere near them. The only reason I am friends with a magical girl is that I knew Hikari before her power awakened. I can't believe I let my mind stay foggy these past years. Maybe now I can start to go back to being normal once I start this new school tomorrow.

I look to Hikari once more and smile, seeing a slight blush form on her cheeks.

"Hikari… Why am I going to a school for magical girls?" That's a question I need an answer to.

For a moment, I watch Hikari shuffle on the spot once again finding her mind torn and looking hesitant to tell me the answer I seek.

"The truth is…" Somehow I am fearful of the answer. Is Hikari about to tell me I have some power I can't control which has the power to destroy the Earth or is she going to tell me I have to pretend to be a magical girl while I am attending class. "About a month ago, you and I were having dinner… And all of a sudden your powers awoke."

"Wh… What?" I don't remember that.

"I noticed it immediately. But you seemed like your old, oblivious self, and barely paid attention to what happened." Hikari tells me.

"So… What did happen?" I have to know.

"Like I said, we were having dinner together. I accidentally knocked a glass of water off of the table," I listen in silence waiting to hear about my powers awakening. "It was going to shatter on my bare feet, and I screamed afraid of cutting myself on the glass. It happened so quickly I couldn't move away in time." I'm starting to see my power as super speed, and I dashed forward to push my dear friend out of harm's way. "And you… You kind of glanced at the glass, and it stopped. Mid-air. Frozen in time. I mean LITERALLY frozen in time ice and all."

"I don't believe you. I would remember something like that," Could my mind have been so foggy that I could have forgotten something so amazing?

"You just shrugged and continued eating,"

"…" I guess I was zoned out worse then I thought.

"I think, at the time you believed I had made the glass freeze in place. After all, you've known about my magical powers for a long time," That must have been why I forgot all about that event. "I awoke to my powers when I was thirteen… Maybe fourteen? I don't quite remember. But still… I have a specific set of powers and don't forget, I'm untrained. There's no way I could freeze something in time. So… After that night, I replayed the event back in my mind over and over. The only explanation is that you froze the glass. You suddenly awoke to your own powers and saved me from getting cut on broken glass."

"So what you're saying is… I'm a hero!" I brag.

"Bleah! Not quite, Yuki," Hikari responds. "Anyway long story short… I never enrolled us to attend the academy. We were both sent letters from the Association. They can detect who has magical powers and who doesn't, you know. They keep a record of everyone. According to the Association, once a magical girl reaches eighteen years of age, it's the law for them to attend the academy. The letters basically demand that we attend the academy, effective immediately. Because you awakened to your powers, right on the age of eighteen, you get the joy of going back to school. Regardless, we both start class tomorrow. We'll both be training to become magical girls!"

With all this information I have learned, I feel both exhausted and excited at the same time. Is it true? Do I really have magical powers that can freeze time? It wouldn't surprise me if I were dreaming right now. I don't know how I can use my powers or whether or not, I have used them more than that one time that Hikari just mentioned. But then I suppose I would be learning to use my power from tomorrow onwards at this magical girl academy. I suppose the point of this academy is to for them to train me to my full potential. Going back to school and attending class with Hikari again doesn't seem like such a bad thing. It may actually be fun, and I could end up making some new friends.

"What do you say we get out of here? We can grab some dinner and celebrate our last night of freedom!" Hikari suggests smiling once again.

"Sounds good to me. You're paying, though," I reply.

"I am not, you big lug! You can pay for both of us!" Hikari's smile somehow gets bigger as she says that.

"Hey, dinner was your idea, not mine!" I tell her. "Why should I pay?"

"Pfft! You're just as hopeless as always," Hikari giggles. "How did I get dragged into going back to school with you?"

"You love it," I smile back.

"Ah ha ha… Let's see how many classes we can make it through before I strangle you out of frustration," I can't tell if she's joking or not.

* * *

**Bzz… Bzz… Bzz… Bzz…**

"Please shut up," I moan begging my alarm clock for just five more minutes.

**Bzz… Bzz… Bzz… Bzz…**

"Please shut up for the love of god," I continue to groan as I start to toss and turn.

**Bzz… Bzz… Bzz… Bzz…**

I can't take this and reluctantly open my eyes. I soon find the source of that evil noise that woke me up when I look down to see my alarm clock having a seizure on the floor. With my blurry vision and the way my alarm clock is moving around on the floor, I struggle to read the time. I sit up and stretch before I rub my eyes, hoping to clear up my vision. When I look at my alarm clock again, I can finally make out what the numbers are saying.

**08:02 AM**

I yawn and once again stretch out my tired muscles feeling thankful that it is still early, and I haven't got much to do today. All I have to do today is eat some leftovers I have in the fridge, and I think I still have one or two shows recorded I need to catch up on. If that is all, I have to do today, why did I set my alarm clock so early.

**08:03 AM**

I feel hungry already when I think of the cold Chinese take out I have in the fridge. Hopefully, it hasn't lost all its flavor after a few days of being in there.

**08:04 AM**

I yawn again and start to feel like I have forgotten something. Was there something I was meant to do today? I feel like there was something important about today that I forgot about.

**08:05 AM**

No, it's nothing or nothing important at least that I forgot about. I have nothing going on in my life, and I am wasting it away doing nothing. It may be that Hikari said she would visit today or something small like that.

**08:06 AM**

Oh! I remember something now. School? I think Hikari mentioned something about school yesterday.

Am I supposed to go to school today?

**08:07 AM**

I am suddenly wide awake and feel like someone has thrown a bucket of water over me. I forgot, I completely forgot about school. Today is my first day at the academy. An academy for magical girl how could I have forgotten about something like that? Everything is coming back to me now. Hikari told me that first-year orientation starts at eight thirty sharp. SHARP! Hikari warned me that if I were lat, then I would get locked out.

**08:08 AM**

I can't be late on the first day of school. What would Hikari think of me if I was late? More importantly, what would the other cute magical girls I have yet to meet think of me? I would prefer not to be known as a trouble maker.

I leap out of bed which turned out to be a bad idea when I feet get tangled up in my blanket, and I end up being dragged down to the floor narrowly avoiding landing on my head. As I get to my feet and dash towards my kitchen, I thank my lucky stars that I wasn't hurt.

I throw open the door of my refrigerator and roughly throw the leftover sweet and sour pork into my microwave. I rush over to the microwave and frantically press the buttons till the lights flicker to life, and the microwave starts to hum.

I leave my breakfast to be cooked to perfection while I quickly go to get dressed.

I must look like a mad woman running around my home like a headless chicken.

I treat the door to my closet like the door to the fridge by throwing it open. It is only when I open the doors that I realize I don't have my uniform yet, but before panic can raise within my body, I see a familiar looking dry cleaner bag on a coat hanger. Confused as to where this bag came from I take it down and find a handwritten not cutely written attached to the bag.

**_"I went to the trouble of picking up your new uniform for you."_**

**_"You owe me one."_**

**_Hikari_**

Thank you, Hikari. I am so glad I have a friend like her.

I tear into the bag and quickly put on my uniform. I'm still in the middle of changing when I hear the familiar beeping coming from the kitchen. Breakfast is ready.

I rocket into the kitchen after I finished changing into my new uniform. I think I set a new world record with the time I finished eating my breakfast, but I can't celebrate yet as I rush to the door and rush out onto the street.

I am not sure where I am going and may have gone the wrong way, but Hikari said the academy is within walking distance of my house so it can't be that far or hard to find. I have a map on my fun so as soon as that's loaded, I begin my hurried walk towards the school. I hope I can make it one time. When I look to my watch, I see it's **08:24 AM** and begin to pray I make it on time. My heart sinks a little when I see my phone tell me I am still eight minutes away. I will only be four minutes late so it won't be so bad right?

I wonder if Hikari would be there to greet me at the gate. It would be nice to see a familiar face after the chaotic morning I have had. My power walk turns into a jog when I see the school gate. I can't believe it, I may actually make it on time.

I can see a few other straggling students so it won't be that bad if I am late. The yellow color of our uniforms really stands out, making the students of this school stick out even from a distance. I am not surprised when I don't see male students, this is a school for magical girls after all. But it's still my first time seeing such a thing.

When I enter the school gate, it isn't hard to see where I have to go as I see other students head towards what appears to be the school hall. I take it that is where the first-year orientation is being held. Taking a quick look around I can't see Hikari anywhere, so I take it she is already inside waiting for me.

I run for the hall with a group of other students, so it looks like I wasn't the only person who was late at least. I only barely make it getting a disappointed look from the teacher at the door, but with the steady stream of other students I entered the hall with I can tell they won't make a big deal out of me being late. A few seconds after I enter the hall, I hear the door close, and the locks click into place proving Hikari wasn't lying when she told me they would lock out any latecomer.

Speaking of Hikaru, I can't see my childhood friend anywhere. I guess she gave up on me and thought I would never make it on time. I imagine Hikari is somewhere in here already sat door so I do the same quickly finding the only empty spaces left are the ones at the back of the room. I quickly settle into the back row, feeling tired and out of breath, feeling lucky to have this row to myself. I must be a mess right now after running all the way here and not having enough time to properly dress myself this morning. It isn't long though before I feel someone else standing close by me. When I turn to face this person, I was expecting to see Hikari, but instead, I come face to face with a complete stranger.

A girl with black tied into to braids that rest on her shoulders and a pair of pretty grey eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses look at me as if she is trying to find the courage to talk to me. The way her body lightly trembles and her eyes quickly dart to floor tell me this girl isn't the most confident person in the world.

"Can I… I sit next to… To you?" The girl asks her voice, shaking more than her body.

"Go ahead," I tell her with a small smile, instinctively shuffling up to make more room. It was pointless of me to move, but it's a habit of mine.

"Thank you," The girl shyly says as she sits down.

The girl next to me must have run to school too. When I look closer at her, I notice the drops of sweat on her forehead and the way she is breathing heavily all tell me she has recently run.

"Please d… Don't stare…." I see the girl next to me face turn red as she looks away from me.

I feel my own face heat up as my as I look away realizing I was caught staring. As much as I don't want to look back, I can't help myself, and within seconds, my eyes wander over to the girl sitting beside me.

"S… Stop it! Stop looking," I guess the girl had the same idea as me as our eyes meet.

"I'm sorry," I quickly reply. "I didn't mean to."

"I'm sorry too," Well I wasn't expecting her to apologize. "I'm not good with people, and I'm being terrible with you by overreacting."

"It's fine," I tell her. "If I was making you uncomfortable, then you should say something."

"No I was still wrong," She says, shaking her head. "I was upset with myself for running late and then yelled at you for nothing. I'm sorry for that, but I am also happy to see I wasn't the only one who barely made it here on time."

"Yeah with the number of students I saw running I doubt anyone would be punished," I say which seems to help her relax a little.

"I promised myself I wouldn't be late," The girl mumbles. "I can't believe I slept in… I'm a stupid, stupid girl."

"Hey now, don't beat yourself up. I slept in too," Once again I see the girl beside me relax a little but not completely.

"You don't understand. I only slept in because I went to bed at three AM," The girl says. "Even though I promised myself I wouldn't stay up so late."

Well, the girl sat next to me is really interesting, to say the least. I can't help but wonder what it was that kept her up so late last night even though unlike me, this girl seemed to remember clearly that we had school today.

"So…" I can't stop myself as my curiosity gets the better of me. "What kept you up last night?"

"It's… It's…" Her face turns redder than before. "It's too embarrassing to answer."

"Come on you can tell me," I insist wanting to know now more than before. "You can trust me. I won't tell a soul."

"Fine if you insist I guess I will tell you," She finally relents. "I was watching films."

I can't imagine her being into films that will keep her up at night, so does that mean the girl sitting next to me was watching something more adult? She doesn't seem like the type to do something like that, but then again, I only just met this girl.

"It's not my fault that horror movies keep me up at night," Well, I guess I was wrong, and she is the type to watch scary movies. "I can't help but see things in the shadows and jump and every sound after watching those kinds of films. I don't expect someone like you to know what it's like to be scared like that. To be engrossed in the story so that every hair on your body stands on ends… To be scared of every sound you hear in your own home. Until you have experienced the kind of fear that leaves you paralyzed, you will never know the joy of a good cult horror film."

The girl starts to breath heavy again, clearly exhausted after answering my question. She may have a screw loose, but she seems like a good person.

"You have never lived until you have seen a film that can curl your toes, chills you to your bones and gives you goosebumps all over," She continues clearly more in love with the horror genre then I would have ever thought possible.

"I'll take your word for it," I reply.

I have never been good with horror films, and I have a feeling if I don't stop her soon she will whip out her phone and start steaming one of her favorite films. I'm not sure why this girl watches those films when they scare her senseless and make it so she can't sleep at night.

"By the way, what's your name?" I ask probably too late, but I can't keep calling her the girl sitting next to me now that she opened up a little to me.

"My… Name?"She stutter, getting embarrassed again.

"Yeah, it's a little late for introductions but better late than never as they say," I say.

"My name is Yui… Yui Akiyama," She answers still nervously. "Pleased to meet you… I guess."

"Pleased to meet you, Yui," I smile. "My name is Yuki."

As soon as our introductions are complete, the first-year orientation begins with the school's principle stepping onto the stage. The principle is an elderly man with a bald head and an eye patch coving his left eye, but for a man of his age, our principle is in real good shape with a tall body that looks like it is made of nothing but muscle. Our principle introduces himself as Mr. Jin and goes on to give us a brief history of the academy, but I barely listen to a word he has to say even once his history lesson finished and he goes on about what we will be doing once our classes start. I always found school assembles boring, and this orientation is no different as I find myself feeling as if I may fall asleep. Thankfully the orientation comes to an end, and I aimlessly follow the crowd of students out of the door without a clue as to where I am meant to go.

I am really lost, and from the way Yui is sticking to me, I guess she is lost too. I really wish I was paying attention and knew where I was going. All I can do is watch as all the girls I followed out of the hall split up into groups and head to their classrooms. I could take a guess as to which one is mine because the worse thing that can happen is the class laughing at my mistake if I am wrong, but with nervous Yui, following me, I am not sure she can handle that embarrassment like I can.

At least I have one hope. I start to scan the crowd and look for Hikari. Hikari my reliable childhood friend who has always looked out for me should know where I need to be heading and she might even be able to help Yui out as well. I step to the side and let the crowd pass by with Yui doing the same. It times like these that I regrate teasing Hikari about her hight as it's biting me in the ass now that I can't find her.

When I suddenly feel a tap on my should, it makes me jump. When I turn around, I am at first relieved to see that Hikari has found me, but then that relief fades as I see the cross look she has on her face.

"You idiot! How could you miss orientation?!" Hikari yells getting the attention of several passing girls, but none of them stop to help. "I waited for you, but you didn't show, and I had to sit by myself!"

"Hikari I was there I swear I just cut it a bit close and slipped into the back row," I tell her feeling glad I have at least one witness to back me up.

"You still let me down Yuki, and you are going to make this up to me!" I am not sure what she has in mind, but I am pretty sure my wallet won't be able to take it.

"I will I promise just go easy on me," I plead praying that she will show me some mercy.

"Did you sleep in again?" At least now Hikari sounds more annoyed than angry, that's moving in the right direction, I think.

"Well yeah I did," I admit. "I just forgot about school but listen I wasn't the only one that barely made it here on time the girl I was sat next arrived at the same time as me."

"The girl you were sat next to?" I am not sure why, but Hikari seems to be getting angry again.

"Yeah, she is…" I turn to see Yui stood just behind me looking slightly scared. "It was this girl here."

"I see," Hikari says, looking Yui over. "Is she a first you too? She looks just as lost as you do Yuki."

"Yeah, I think so," I tell her. "Can you help us out Hikari we are not sure what to do or where to go?"

Hikari almost looks sad, just for a moment. But then a bright smile flashes across her face.

"I am always happy to help!" Hikari smiles. "Know that orientation is over we have to go to our homeroom and meet our teacher. I can lead the way!"

Hikari starts to happily skip away, but before I follow, I turn back to Yui to make sure she is still with me. I see Yui nod her head, and together, we follow Hikari through the halls of the school.

When we arrive in the classroom, I find it comforting that it has the same atmosphere as a regular schools classroom. The noise of friend talking amongst themselves and the faint whispers of music being played through someone's earphones are all sounds I am familiar with. There are about thirty other students in our homeroom, and all of them have already split up into smaller groups leaving myself, Hikari and Yui alone together. At least all three of us can sit next to each other, so already my homeroom doesn't seem too bad.

Looking around the classroom, I see everyone has already broken up into groups, and despite being only the first day of school, my fellow students are even in little cliques. At the back of the room are the sporty girls, and one of them even brought a basketball to school for some reason. At the front of the room, there are the bookworms with looking nervous as they shyly look around the room. By the door is the rebellious girls with neon color dyed in their hair and their clothes are untidy with a few of the girls even having their sleeves cut off.

Finally, in the middle of the classroom is me, Hikari and Yui. I've known Hikari for as long as I can remember. I have only just met Yui. I don't know how Hikari and Yui are getting along if I am being honest… I don't think they have spoken a single word to each other. I wonder if they will be friends. I hope they will get along with each other. I guess only time will tell if Hikari and Yui become friends.

The noise in the classroom finally calms down as the door opens, and a woman enters she makes her way to the front of the class before turning to face us with a smile on her face that instantly make me feel at ease. Everyone makes their way to a free seat in the class, and the teacher patiently waits for everyone to be seated before she begins to speak.

"Good morning, class! I am your homeroom teacher, Miss Otsuka! But you can all call me by my first name, Satomi!" I have a feeling I am going to get along with this teacher. Satomi seems like a kind woman, and I don't feel scared of her like I was of some of my teacher I used to have in school. "You will find that I am a very informal teacher. Unlike any teacher, you have had during your school years, for sure! I hope we can all become friends and form a bond that will carry on long after you have all graduated for the academy!"

Satomi seems like a really nice, laid back teacher I think I will grow to like over my time at this academy. Satomi has shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes, but the one thing I notice most about her is in reality two very large things I see stretching her shirt. On a less shallow note, Satomi does have a very nice comforting smile. Satomi defiantly isn't bad for an older woman. Satomi is good enough to have captured the attention of the whole class, and even the rebellious girls are looking in her direction and showing her some respect.

"I am sure you all have a million questions burning in your brains, especially after orientation," Satomi continues. "Rest assured, I am here to help each, and every one of you achieve your goals and gets good grades during the year. As your homeroom teacher, I'll offer you support and guidance. If you ever need any help with any of your subjects, you can always come to me."

Satomi claps her hands together and gives off an air of confidence that instantly makes me feel like I can trust and rely on her whenever I need help. Satomi is just beaming with this energy that I can't shake or wish to after the warmth I feel it creating within me.

"No then with all that out of the way…" As she walks forward, Satomi accidentally knocks a stack of papers off of her desk with her elbow sending the important looking documents scattering across the floor.

A gasp escapes the lips of my fellow classmates. Everyone waits in silence, watch Satomi, and seeing how she will react to the mess she just made.

"O-oops…" Satomi sighs.

Bending down to pick up her papers, it isn't long before a loud thud is heard as Satomi slams her head into the corner of her desk. The sound echoes through the quiet classroom as everyone watches the scene unfold before us.

"O-ouch! Ahh…" Satomi cries out, rubbing her head.

I hear Yui quietly giggle next to me finding the scene before us funny. A few girls get up from their seats and rush to the front of the classroom to help our teacher pick up her papers. After two failures in such a short time, Satomi isn't able to maintain her composure. Satomi is glowing red and beads of embarrassed sweat trickles down her face.

"Um… Class… If you could forget that little spectacle… I would greatly appreciate it," Satomi asks us with a nervous laugh.

A few students giggle quietly as Satomi resumes her speech. Remarkably, Satomi hasn't lost the respect of the whole class after what just happened. If Satomi were a teacher at my old school, then she wouldn't be able to show her face around the class after what just happened.

"Okay, class! Where was I… Oh, yes! For our first business today, I will be covering the subjects that you will be learning this year! Let's begin!" Satomi smiles once again, regaining her composure. If you hadn't seen her accident just now, you would never know something went wrong in here by the way she is acting. "There are three core subjects you all need to attend in order to progress at the academy. These subjects are Magical History, Practical Magic, and Alchemy. Any other subjects you choose to undertake at the academy are optional but will provide credit towards your overall degree."

The classes seem pretty easy. In Magical History, we will learn about the origins of magical girls and how they became so commonplace in our world. We will learn about several of the most famous magical girls and the way magical girls have impacted our modern society. In Practical Magic class, we will be training to hone our minds and bodies as well as learn spells. I think that Practical Magic will be my favorite class. Finally, in Alchemy class, we will be learning how to make magical items ranging from swords to staves. We will also learn how to make potions and portals, Alchemy seems like it will be a very interesting class.

This academy seems pretty cool. I had no idea what it took to become a magical girl before now. I guess it makes sense when I think about it. All the magical girls I have ever heard about most have worked really hard to achieve the things they did. Beside me, I hear a pen frantically scraping against a sheet of paper. I turn to see Hikari taking notes with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she concentrates on writing down what the teacher says. On my other side, Yui is also taking notes, but at the same time, I notice she has also doodled a wicked witch stirring a cauldron.

"Your time here at the academy will be one of the most memorable experiences of your life. In fact, when you look back on these days, you may think it was all just a dream! That's how pleasant your days here will be." Satomi's smile never left her face the whole time she was talking. "That said, don't think you can just slack off. To graduate, you will need to put in a lot of hard work."

The rest of the day passes by in the blur as we are given a quick tour of the academy and spend some time getting to know our fellow classmates. I have never been good when it comes to first impressions, and today was no different. Well, Hikari was quick to make friends with the entire class. All I did was make awkward small talk and failed to make a connection with anyone. Yui was like me at first, but soon she became part of the bookworm group leaving me by myself for the rest of the meet and greet part of the day. I know it's stupid, but I felt so relieved when Hiakri and Yui returned to my side.

Before I know it, I am filling out of the classroom with the rest of my class. Hikari is pulling me along, and Yui is still following me like she did earlier. Hikari tugs me to the side of the hall before she spins around and faces me.

"So, Yuki, what did you think? Everything sounds so exciting, right?" Hikari cheerfully asks.

"Yeah," I nod my head. "I think I'll enjoy my time here."

"Oh, I am so glad to hear that! I think we will have most of our classes together so we can help each other out with our studies!" Hikari says, smiling as I notice Yui is still with us only now she is staring absentmindedly at her phone. Maybe I should see if she wants to hang out with Hikari and me. "I can't wait for Magical History class, I can't wait to learn about famous magical girls like..."

I just let Hikari trail off, I know what she gets like when she's like this and that Hikari will just continue listing off famous magical girls until she ran out of names to list. Instead of paying attention to my childhood friend turn to face Yui.

"Hey," I say, causing Yui to look up from her phone looking a little uncomfortable.

"I wasn't following you around, I swear!" Yui quickly tells me although I never accused her of anything like that.

"Don't worry about it," I assure her. "I take it you don't know anyone at this school."

"Yeah, I am by myself here," Yui admits looking down for a moment before she looks to me with a smile forming on her lips. "But I am glad that I met at least one nice person here."

"Me too," I tell her. "If you want to you are more then welcome to hang out with Hikari and me anytime you want."

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

As night falls and the once warm heat of the day cools down enough so that you can feel a chill in the air, most people are fast asleep, but not me and my collages. Wearing makes to hide our identity, we move boxes of supplies in silence, knowing what we are doing is wrong, but we have chosen to walk this path. The path we walk is one of blood and death that others will hate us for walking, but this is something we must do. In order to break free from the person that controls this world, we need the strength to defeat them. It is the only way we can achieve our goals.

"So we are really doing this?" I turn to my green haired subordinate and dear friend. "Are we really going to attack that academy?"

"Yes," I tell her. "Yes, we are."

"About time we took our revenge on that place," My green haired friend says. "After all, their students killed our mentor's."

"Just remember not to get carried away," I warn her. "We are not as strong as we used to be."

With that, we go back to work. We have a lot of things to prepare if we want to break free of this world and the person who controls it. The time to finish our mentor's work has come at last. I just hope we are ready.

* * *

**AN**

I hope you like this story, and if you have any suggestions, I would like to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki's P.O.V**

When I wake up this morning, I am feeling oddly excited and happy I can't remember the last time I felt this good first thing in the morning. Maybe I feel this way because I know what I have in store for me today. Maybe I feel this way because I had a good day yesterday. Either way, I know, I am in for a good day today, and I can't help but smile at that thought.

Today I managed to wake up on time, brush my teeth, and even shower. I am silky clean today, unlike yesterday. When I get dressed in my uniform, I make sure I am not looking like one of the rebellious girls from my homeroom and that my uniform is neat and tidy. I made a bad impression yesterday, awkward conversations during our meet and greet time and I didn't look my best with my rushed dressing yesterday but today is a new day. Less than a second after I finished dressing my phone beeps and vibrates letting me know I have an incoming text. When I pick up my phone at first, I am stunned and can only stare in frozen silence as I look at the hailstorm of animated emoji's.

**"Gud mrning sleepy head!"** Hikari text message says. **"Mom had to leave early 4 work 2day . I dun wanna eat brkfst alone! Can I com hav brkfst with u?! Y/N?!"**

I smile, seeing Hikari's texting, and personality hasn't changed with the start of a new school year. I think Hikari is the only person who never tried to change who she was once a new year of school started like the rest of the people I knew had done. Hikari's most admirable trait is the fact she has never been afraid to be herself. I smile as I type my reply.

**"N."** I doubt she would take **N** for an answer though.

Before I can even put my phone down, I am proven right as I hear it beeps and I feel it vibrate in my hand as the screen lights up with Hikari's response. Her reply is just what I was expecting to get from her.

**"MEANIE! Be nice to me!"** Yep just what I expected her reply to be. Classic Hikari. It isn't long before I get a second reply. **"BTW I'm outside ^.^."**

Seriously?! If I didn't know her so well, I'd swear this girl has issues with boundaries. Sure enough, when I open the front door, a gentle breeze that's so fresh and feels so nice against my skin isn't the only thing that's there to greet me. Hikari is there staring angerly at her phone with a single cheer blossom petal stuck in her hair.

"I can't believe you don't want me over for breakfast! Next time I won't ask, I'll just show up!" Hikari tells me, turning her frustration from her phone to me.

"Er… That's pretty much what you are doing right now," Hikari must be the only person in the world that doesn't see that judging by the scroll that grows on her face.

"Shhh! I don't wanna hear it! Now move outta the way, I'm making us pancakes!" Hikari says, pushing past me and entering my home.

I can't complain, as much as I want to I can't find the words to say. Hikari's pancakes are very good despite being those cheap store-bought mixes. I'm not sure what Hikari adds to them, but I really like them. Keeping quiet, I follow Hikari into the kitchen and watch as she effortlessly finds everything she needs and gets to work on making breakfast. I watch as Hikari continues to work and listing to the tune she starts to hum as she concentrates on the task at hand. I decide to just to sit down at the table and wait patiently wait for Hikari to expend her energy. It doesn't take long for Hikari to finish cooking. When she is done, Hikari brings two plates of delicious smelling pancakes to the table.

"Ta-da! Pancakes á la Hikari!" Hikari proudly smiles. "My family's secret recipe!"

"You bought the pre-made mix from the store, didn't you?" I ask stealing the smile from her face.

"Argh! Yes! But I added sugar! Sugar! It's a secret ingredient!" Hikari tells me.

I just stick out my tongue at her before I dig in. Just as expected of Hikari, her pancakes are just as good as always. Nice and fluffy. Somehow Hikari has a magic touch as even cheap instant food tastes good when she prepares it. Hikari's skill in the kitchen puts my own to shame as nothing I can hope to make ever comes close to comparing to hers. Maybe she adds sugar to everything she makes. It isn't long before Hikari starts telling me one of her trademark weird stories. While I am happy to eat in peaceful silence, Hikari is not, and after only a single mouthful of her pancakes, Hikari begins to talk.

"I had a dream about you last night!" I raise my eyebrow at that although the dream isn't going to be one I had hoped to have a cute girl like Hikari to have about me. "We were together, walking through a dark and eerie forest… I was so scared, but you were so brave! You told me that no one could hurt me as long as you were around!" Yep, not a dream I would have liked her to have about me not a bad one. "So, that made me feel better… Until we ran into an evil witch!"

Hikari can sure dream up some weird stuff. A dream about a wicked witch in a dark, eerie forest isn't the strangest dream she has told me about, but it isn't a normal one. But then again what would be a normal dream for someone who dreams up a lot of wired stuff like Hikari does? I sometimes wonder just what goes on in Hikari's head.

"The witch said… **_"Eat this cauldron of boiled mushrooms, or I'll place a wicked curse on you!"_**" I am always amazed by how well Hikari can remember her dreams if it were me, I would have forgotten half of the details she remembers within seconds of waking up. "You refused to eat the disgusting concoction. So, the witch pulled out her wand, and pointed it at you!"

**ZAP! BOOM! TIZAM!**

Hikari acts out each sound effect she makes by waving her hands around.

"You were transformed into a gross mushroom!" This defiantly isn't a dream I would have happed someone would ever have of me. "The witch crackled and disappeared into the darkness. I looked into your disgusting mushroom face and saw that you still had eyes and a mouth." Hikari is one weird girl. "Even as a mushroom, you still had your usual dopey look. It made me really happy that you were still yourself."

"…" I honestly don't know what to say about a dream like that.

"Weird dream, right?" Hikari asks.

"Yep…" I wanted to tell her that it would be a weird dream for anyone but her, but I bite my tongue.

"But it got me thinking! If you turned into a talking mushroom, what would you do with yourself?" If anyone else asked me that I would take it as a joke, but with Hikari, I can't tell if she is serious or not.

"I'd find a nice hot spring and have a soak until I became soup," I can already see the hints of laughter begin to boil within Hikari as I answer, it isn't long before she is giggling.

"Ha ha ha! That is just the kind of silly answer I was looking for!" Hikari giggles and I can't help but laugh a little too. "You always know how to answer my random questions. Thanks, Yuki!"

Hikari and I both finish eating our breakfast. It was a good breakfast, and although it satisfied my stomach, I can't help but feel sleep after stuffing my face full of the delicious food Hikari had prepared for us. Hikari must feel the same way because u see her start to yawn. The little petal from a cherry blossom tree flutters down onto her empty plate.

"Oh! Look! I'm so happy the cherry blossoms are in season again!" Hikari smiles excitedly pointing to the pretty little petal on her plate. "This is my favorite time of year… The tree's look so pretty…" Hikari's face suddenly turns a shade of re, and she blushes brightly. "I am glad that we get to go to school together in the springtime! It's such a wonderful dream come true!"

I have to admit it, I feel the same way Hikari does. The spring is a nice time of year full of new beginnings.

"Oh, snap! We have to get going, or we are going to be late!" Hikari suddenly stands up.

Well, here we go again. I had hoped that with getting up early this morning, I wouldn't have had to make another mad dash to school like yesterday. The more things change, the more they stay the same. It seems like rushing to school and barely making it might become a common event for me as much as I hate to admit it. At least today I can place the blame on Hikari if I am late. It was all Hikari's fault, hers and her stupid mushroom stories fault. I doubt that she would let me get away with placing the blame on her though, Hikari will find some way to blame me for our tardiness. But now isn't the time for placing blame, if we do that now we will defiantly be late. Both Hikari and I are quick to grab our things and head for the door.

* * *

**Yui's P.O.V**

Everything is perfect. All my hard work has paid off. Taking the tray out of the fridge, I can't help but feel proud of my handy work. On the tray is a selection of different pieces of chocolate with different flavors and made with different ingredients. I made them for my friends, I can't believe I managed to make friends so quickly. I have always been by myself at school, and I thought when attending this academy, I would be alone again, but I was wrong. Not only did I make one friend but possible another although the second girl seemed a bit distant to me, I hope we could become friends. It is for the fact that I want to be friends with them that I have made all these pieces of chocolate. I don't know much about Yuki and Hikari, so I made a selection of treats they can choose from. I can't help but feel happy when I place the chocolate in a box with the rest of the sweats I have prepared. I hope they like them and we can all get along.

Hikari seems nice, I have barely said to words to her, but she seems friendly and like a nice girl. Yuki I barely know more about her then I do about Hikari, but I somehow feel safe around Yuki, and she did help me find my homeroom class when I couldn't find it. The only problem is that Yuki seemed to stare at me too much during orientation yesterday and I don't know why her stress didn't give me the creeps like everyone else's does but instead made me feel warm inside. Putting the lead on my box of treats I really do hope we can be friends and stay friends unlike…

"Ahhh!" I step back from my box of treats and cover my mouth as my body starts to shake.

**_"Freak!"_**

**_"Bookworm!"_**

**_Creep!"_**

**_"Loner!"_**

**_"You should just stay at home!"_**

**_"Don't talk to me!"_**

**_"Don't come near me!"_**

"No!" I tell myself shaking my head. Yuki and Hikari aren't like those people. Aren't like him.

Taking deep breaths just like I was told to do, I slowly calm down. I thought I was finally getting better. I thought I was over having these attacks. My old classmates from my high school were so cruel and the wounds they inflected cut me so deep that even now I am hurting.

Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

Yuki and Hikari are not like that. Yuki and Hikari are friendly and nice. They won't say those wicked words, they won't hurt me like the other did, they won't, they won't force me to… the scare that boy I thought was a friend left is still there. A small pinprick where he injected that poison into me so he wouldn't die alone. I feel my body start to shake again. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Yuki and Hikari aren't like them. I know they aren't.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

The alarm on my watch suddenly goes off. I was so caught up in those terrible memories that I forgot I set an alarm today so I wouldn't have to rush like yesterday.

Deep breaths.

I can do this. I can make friends at the academy. It won't be like high school.

Deep breaths.

"I can do this," I tell myself as I grab my bag and box of treats.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

Lucky for us, the magical girl academy has a lot of tall buildings surround its grounds giving us a perfect view on the outside of the building. It's frustrating that the school is implying some kind of barrier that is preventing us from using spells that will allow us to see the inside of the buildings, but we will find some way around it eventually.

My associates and I have been hard at work and barely rested since we arrived and have been hard at work with our assigned tasks. My green haired friend stands by the window looking like a bird of prey ready to swoop down on its victim. I watch as her fingers twitch as her eyes dart from student to student. I can tell she is itching for a fight and can't wait till we start our work. She will have to wait, though. We have a lot of work to do before we are ready to make our move. My yellow haired friend meanwhile is currently preparing a circle on the ground, just something we prepared to test the school's defences. As for myself well, I have been hacking into the school's computer system and going over the student files for anyone we should target first or even attempt to recruit.

"This is so boring!" I look towards the window as my green haired friend slams her fist into the wall hard enough to make the concrete crack. "Those girls are right in front of us and easy prey! Why can't we just kill them now?!"

"Patients dear," I gently tell her. "The time to kill will come, and we will have our revenge, but that time is not now."

"Arghh!" A ball of air so tightly packed together it can be seen leaves the hand of my green haired colleague smashing a cardboard box into pieces.

"Calm done your time will come," I tell her. "And when the time comes, you can have the first kill."

That seems to have done the trick and got her back under control. A dark smile forms on the lips of my green haired friend before she turns back towards the window and stares out at the student. I have no doubts that she imagines just how to kill the girls she sees. My green haired friend my lack of patients but makes up for it in creativity. I feel sorry for the girl she chooses to become her first victim.

Now back to work. So far I have selected several targets for us, girls with a high amount of magical power that suit our needs but I have also flagged two other files that could be targeted, but I am hoping they can both be recruited. The first file contains information on the academy's star pupil, a third-year student while the second contains information on a surprising first-year student which caught my eye. With the star pupil, we have a fifty-fifty chance of recruiting her, and to be honest I don't care either way but this first-year student I really hope we can recruit her. This first-year student has a high amount of magical power and a unique ability that would open so many options up for us. She would make a good addition to the Cult of Nine.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

When Hikari and I arrive at the school's gate, we are greeted by a familiar sight from yesterday. Yui is standing by the gate, looking nervously around us. When Yui spots Hikari and I walking towards the school gate, she quickly looks away for a second before she looks at us again and then moves to meet us.

"Good mor… Morning," Yui says with a bow of her head.

Yui must have been waiting for us, she must have been too afraid to venture into the school alone. It is good that she knows Hikari and I and lucky for Yui we managed to get her own time today despite the rush to leave earlier. In her hands, I notice Yui is holding a nicely decorated bento lunch box, and she is protectively hugging that box close to her chest.

"Um… I… I made some sweats for us to share today. Would you be interested in meeting up for lunch?" Yui asks, and Hikari is literally jumping for joy next to me hearing that.

"Sweets! I love sweets! Let's have lunch together!" Hikari sounds like she's over the moon and looks like she might actually start to drool.

Meanwhile I just simply nod and smile which goes over a lot better with Yui then Hikari's energetic response. "Thanks, Yui. That sounds like a good idea."

Yui lowers her head as her face starts to turn red.

"Ah, I'm glad… I'll look forward to it," Yui smiles shyly.

"But for now, we need to get to class! March, march!" Hikari suddenly says reminding us of the schedule we are one, and quickly we snap to attention and make our way to our class.

* * *

Our class today is Magical History being taught by Izaline Arcain. I don't know much about our teacher, but she seemed like a friendly, laid back person when she said hello to us yesterday while Satomi was giving us a tour of the school. Izaline looks to be about the same age as Satomi, she has dark skin, brown hair, and emerald eyes. On Izaline lips is a friendly smile and she cares an air of confidence and kindness with her. I am not sure whether or not I will like the class, but I can see myself getting along with the teacher. Right now Izanline is standing at the front of the classroom just finishing up with the class register.

"Good morning, new students, and welcome to your first Magical History class," Izanline says as she puts down the class register. "My name Izaline Arcain. I'll be your teacher for this class. It is my duty to ensure that you pass your exams and move on to becoming second-year students. As I'm sure you can tell from my accent, I am not originally from Japan. No... I was born in Brazil, a country many of you will know is famous for its culture of magic and wonder. Indeed, many famous magical girls have emerged from Brazil over the years. It is safe to say that Brazil is second only to Japan in terms of the amount of magical girls it produces."

I am not sure I can name any magical girls I know other than the most famous magical girls in history, but seeing Hirkari nodding her head to everything Izanline says tells me it's true. I never realized how clueless I was about magical girls. I loved magical girls for most of my life and always dreamed of becoming one, but now that I think about it, I can only name a handful of magical girls.

"Magical girls, as I'm sure you know, have existed for centuries. Without them, the world would surely fall into despair. After all, it is a magical girls duty to banish evil in all its forms," Izaline continues. "However, I am not here to teach you about banishing evil. I am here to teach you about the origins of magical girls. Now… Before we study where we all came from, it might be a good idea to examine where we are right now!"

Once again, I hear the scribbling on paper all around it, and it becomes obvious that I am the only person not taking notes. I sigh, realizing it is too late to start taking notes now, but luckily for me, I see both Hikari and Yui taking their own notes either side of me. I just need to remember to ask them to let me copy their notes, and I will be fine.

"In today's world, evil is a rare thing to come across. Because of that, the average magical girl spends the majority of her time contributing to society, instead of engaging in combat," Izaline continues to explain. "There are currently three jobs that are considered to be the most popular among magical girls. They are, in order of popularity: Musical idol, doctor and finally, teacher. You might be wondering why these three jobs are the most popular. Well, I think I can explain the reasons behind that!"

I think it's pretty clear why the musical idol and doctor jobs are the most popular because I believe everyone has in one point in their lives wanted to have one of those jobs, but teacher, I hardly know anyone who said they wanted to grow up and become a teacher. I guess I will have to hear what the teacher has to say about that. I can imagine that there are people out there who dream of becoming a teacher, but I never considered it to be a popular job.

"Many magical girls pursue careers as musical idols. I am sure you are familiar with some of the famous idols on the musical charts at the moment. Because of their abilities, magical girls are able to entertain like no other. Some idols use their powers to put on grandiose shows with fireworks and lights, well others put their skills to use to enhance their singing voice or produce music without instruments." The explanation Izaline gives was most likely common knowledge that everyone knew already, but she said it just to cover all her bases. "Magical girls with supportive or healing abilities tend to tackle careers as doctors. Their unique powers make patients feel better again in no time. This is a noble career choice and makes a positive impact on peoples lives."

Now the explanation I have been waited for. Hopefully, this will explain why being a teacher is the third most popular choice of career for a magical girl such as myself.

"Lastly, becoming a teacher is a noble pursuit. Much like myself, we use our knowledge and magical arts to help mold the youth of the future," Izaline's answer doesn't fully answer my question, but I can see why some people would choose to be a teacher as their career. "During your time at the academy, you'll likely ask yourself over and over again what you aim to do once you graduate. Picking one of these professions I've talked about today is an excellent choice. But, be aware! These jobs are in high demand, and you'll have a lot of competition. Now…"

Izaline continues on with her lesson, but I am paying less and less attention with every word she speaks. I am definitely interested in what Izaline is saying, but Hikari's pancake breakfast is definitely taking its toll on me and making me very, very drowsy. I do my best to start awake fighting to keep my eyes open for the rest of the lesson, and luckily, the bell rings for lunch before I embarrassingly fall asleep in class.

When I exit the classroom to head for lunch, I feel a gentle tug on my shoulder. I turn around, and my eyes meet the gentle, shy gaze of Yui's. I totally forgot about the sweets Yui made for Hikari and me and mentally slap myself before Hikari slaps me for real. She would be really upset if she missed out on eating something sweet because of my forgetfulness.

"Hi…" Yui shyly says.

"Oh, hey. Did you enjoy that class?" I ask, hoping to play off my absent-mindedness.

"Yes, it was very interesting. I must have written twenty pages of notes," Yui answers and I am surprised to hear the number of notes she managed to write.

"Twenty…. Twenty pages?! How could you write so much in our first lesson?" Hopefully, she would let me borrow them because I have nothing.

"I'm not sure. I think I just write quickly," Yui answers. "How many pages of notes did you write?"

"Er… One maybe…" I fib trying not to make my lack of notes sound as bad as it is.

Yui looks at me disappointedly for a moment before she suddenly cheers up and smiles.

"Well… If you need to look over my notes you are more than welcome," Yui says with a smile which I return feeling myself saved.

As we are talking Hikari, come wondering out of the classroom mumbling something about wanting to become a musical idol and not a doctor. I could see Hikari becoming a good doctor, and she can use healing magic, but then if she wants to become a musical idol, I can't see a problem with her doing so. If I remember correctly, Hikari has a good strong singing voice I had had the privilege of hearing when we went to a karaoke booth together. I take the reason Hikari was the last one to leave the classroom was that she wanted to speak with Izaline about becoming her idol and the sour mood she is in means that talk didn't end the way she wanted it to.

"Hey, Hikari. You okay?" I call out to her, and she looks taken back by my question.

"I'm fine! I was just chatting to the teacher about which career path I should take," Looks like I was right about the source of my childhood friend's bad mood.

"Already?" I ask in disbelief. "It's the second day of class, and you're already thinking about your career!"

"Well, of course! I can't just drift around aimlessly. I need to have a goal!" Hikari tells me. "You should start thinking about your future too, Yuki."

"Nah. I'm good," I assure her, but it doesn't seem to have worked.

Yui starts to giggle at my answer. Hikari looks flustered and like she wants to yell at me but stays quiet not wanting to get into a heated argument in front of Yui. Once Yui calms down, she reaches for her box, which I guess contain the homemade sweets she promised to share with us. Hikari's demeanor changes completely the moment her eyes fall on the box of sugary treats. Hikari slides up to Yui with a devious expression crossing her face.

"Hi, Yuiiiii… Do you want to share some sweets with us…?" Hikari asks.

To say Hikari has a sweet tooth is the biggest understatement you can possibly make. I can't help but roll my eyes. She is so predictable when it comes to sweet treats. To Yui's credit, she just smiles and nods. I would have thought she would have stepped back, but Yui manages to hold her ground.

"I brought these sweets for all of us, so I'm really looking forward to sharing with you both," Yui happily says.

"Jackpot! Let's go find somewhere to eat!" Hikari cheers looking like a kid on Christmas.

Hikari rushes off and dragging both Yui and I with her. Running full speed through the winding hallways of the academy it's a miracle we haven't run someone over. Hikari forces us to run tightly, holding onto us and dragging us broth along with her. We don't get to stop till we reach the cafeteria. Hikari takes one quick look inside, seeing it packed before she starts running again and forcing us to come alone. Soon we are running up a stairwell, and I struggle not to trip as Hikari refuses to slow down. I never would have thought that the sweet tooth of my dear childhood friend would kill me, but today it just might. I try to ask to slow down and tell us where she is taking us, but Hikari ignores me and just keeps running. It isn't long before I discover our destination as Hikari drags us onto the roof.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

"So… That's the girl your interested in?" my green friend asks, staring at the trio of girls who are sat on the roof, eating lunch. "She doesn't seem like much."

"She's a gem in the rough," I tell her with a smile. "She may be nothing now but give her time then she could grow into a powerful magical girl."

"I still think it will be a waste of time attempting to recruit her," My friend says. "She doesn't look like the type to join us."

"She may not be the type to join us willing, but she has friends," I reply as my eyes dart to the girl sharing her sweets to the girl napping, both girls will suit our needs if necessary. "If we threaten them, then she may come to us, and once she learns the truth of this world, I believe she will willingly join us."

"Fine but I get to hurt her friends right? They look like they have pretty voices when they scream," My friend is practically drooling at the thought of killing, and I stand closer to her in case I need to hold her back.

"You will," I promise. "But for now those girls are off limit."

I can hear my friend growl with annoyance of my order, but after watching her closely for a few seconds, I am confident she won't attack those girls, so I leave her be. Walking back to where my workspace has been set up, I feel good about our plans. Everything is falling in place, our plans almost ready to execute, and soon we may have two new members. I smile at the thought of turning the academy's star pupil into a cult member, I could picture the horror on the girl's mothers face when she learns her daughter joined the cult she helped destroy. It won't be long now until our revenge is complete and that academy is nothing but a pile of blood-soaked ruins.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Waking up the next morning is so easy now that I am back into the routine of school. If it weren't for this academy, then I would have struggled to wake up this early in the morning. I feel energetic and happy instead of tired and lost. This academy really has helped get me out of the trance I was trapped in. It feels strange now that I could waste so much time laying around doing nothing at all.

Getting dressed, I don't feel the slightest bit of fatigue, unlike the last two days. Today is going to be a good day. I can't help but think that as I continue to dress. I don't know why, but ever since I started school, I can help but think and feel positive things almost like I am under a spell. I very well might be under a spell, Izaline did say teaches use magical arts to mold the future of youths.

I am brought out of my thoughts when my phone buzzes. I know who it is even before I read the text message.

**"Open up! Let's hav brkfst together!"**

Yep defiantly Hikari. Only she would send a message like this. I send her a quick text before I move to let her in. Maybe it's the idea of eating Hikari's pancakes that have me in such a good mood and not some magical art or maybe it's both.

* * *

There's a nervous tension in the air, everyone can feel it the moment they enter the room. We are about to have our first alchemy lesson, but right now, all we are doing is sitting and waiting for our teacher to show up. According to Hikari and a few other classmates, I hear gossiping our alchemy teacher is meant to be crazy… So we have that to look forward to.

I manage to get a seat between Hikari and Yui, like usual. Everyone is sat down, waiting for the teacher. Everyone is nervous, who wouldn't be with a supposedly crazy teacher? It isn't long before the door swings open, and we get to see if our alchemy teacher really is as crazy as people claim him to be.

Our teacher's appearance does nothing to help the rumors about him. Short black hair, green eyes with dark bags underneath them, a messy and torn lag coat and the look in his eyes all give off the mad scientist vibe. Maybe it's just our teacher fashion sense that caused those rumors to spread about him. Hopefully, he isn't really as crazy as people say.

"Gooooood morning students! I am your alchemy teacher, Henri Steiner! You will all do as I say, and that way, no one would be blown to pieces! Ah, ha ha ha!" Yep, Henri Steiner is defiantly mad.

Everyone in the room is silent, me, Hikari, Yui, and all our classmates keep our mouths shut. No one dares to laugh along with the teacher, not even Yui who I have heard giggling quite a lot since I have met her. No one can tell whether or not our teacher is serious about us being blown to pieces. Surely the school wouldn't let us do something so dangerous under the supervision of a mad man. I am starting to wonder what I have gotten myself into. Is there really a chance that we could be blown up during class?

"You're all new to alchemy, so I will go ahead and assume none of you have any inkling as to the true nature of alchemy! Alchemy is not magic! Alchemy is not science! Alchemy is a precise art and can only be practiced by those who dedicate themselves to it fully!" Henri explains. "You might ask… "Why must I study alchemy if it's not magic?" I'll tell you why! Without alchemy you, magical girls wouldn't have the means of defending yourself should your powers fail you! The greatest magical girls in the world have used alchemy to turn the tide of battles that their innate powers could not win! Imagine having the ability to forge weapons out of common ingredients. Imagine having the option to brew potions so potent that one sip could vanquish your foe in an instant! These are the doors that alchemy will open for the cunning magical girl. Having an arsenal of options in combat is always a good thing!"

I had no idea that alchemy would be such a powerful tool. In every magical girl manga I have read and anime I have watched the magical girls never once used alchemy. I guess that's the difference between real life and fiction.

"With all that said… I want it to be known that most of you will fail this class! Most of you will not have the dedication, the perseverance, to master alchemy!" Well, Henri knows how to motivate us all into doing well in his class. Just tell us you have no faith in us, and we are sure to do well in your class. "However! I still expect you all to do your best! I will expect absolutely no less than that!"

I have never had a teacher like Henri Steiner before. Our teacher is intense nut painfully passionate about his subject. I'm sure Henri can teach us a lot about alchemy but… I can't shake the feeling he sees us students as guinea pigs and not his pupils. I shiver at the thought of being on the receiving hand of this mad teachers experiments.

"Before we begin brewing potions or forging items, you must understand the very basic principles of alchemy," Henri continues. "Can anyone name the three components that must be included in every single alchemy recipe?"

Everyone is silent, and there is not a sound to be heard in the class. Just when I was beginning to believe no one knew the answer and Henri would tell us himself I notice Yui raise her hand out of the corner of my eyes. Timidly Yui sticks her hand up, and I wish I knew the answer after I see the battle with nerves Yui is currently fighting.

"Ah, yes! You there! Can you answer the question?" Henri asks, pointing to Yui.

"Um… Yes, sir. The names of the three components used in every alchemy recipe are the Base, the Solvent, and the Catalyst," Yui answers looking uncomfortable but confident with her answer.

"Ah, ha! Bingo! Well done, young one!" Henri says.

Yui seems to be happy and proud of her answer as she is literally beaming with joy. I am honestly surprised she knew the answer to that question. Yui does seem the knowledgeable type who studies a lot so it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise. Unfournatly for Yui her happiness doesn't last long as she soon buckled under the attention she is now receiving from the rest of the class. It looks like I wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"The Base… The Solvent… The Catalyst! Three components that together form the foundation of every alchemy recipe!" Henri explains, and I feel happy for Yui that the attention she is receiving is slowly disappearing. "In order to successfully synthesize an item or brew a potion using alchemy, you need those three components! The components themselves can take many forms. Even some everyday items can be used in alchemy! Just because an item doesn't have special properties, it doesn't mean it can't be used in a powerful recipe. In future lessons, I will go into detail about finding alchemy components in the world around us. For now, I command you to open your notebooks and start writing the following…"

The rest of the lesson proceeded relatively smoothly. I feel lucky nothing was blown up, but even so, I don't let my guard down and looking around neither do the rest of the class. I don't think any of us will ever forget about Mr. Henri Steiner's eccentric attitude. I can't help but feel relieved to hear the bell ring.

With the ringing of the final bell, the school day comes to an end. I part ways with Yui and Hikari at the front gate with Hikari being reluctant to let me go alone, but I managed to convince to go home alone. Hikari can be really clingy at times. I don't really feel like going straight home. I still have some time before it gets dark, but so maybe I should use the time after school to make use of my new student life. But what to do, what to do? Go into town! Study? Or maybe I should just simply explore the school grounds?

Or maybe… Maybe I should try to meet some girls. Thinking back to yesterday when I was eating lunch with Yui and Hikari on the rooftop I did admit to Yui that I had a goal of getting a girlfriend by New Year's Eve and she seemed like she had a similar goal. Maybe I should spend my free time finding and building a relationship. Thinking about it, this is my best opportunity to find a girlfriend because this academy is packed with cute magical girls. I've made up my mind. I'm going to do it. I am going to find myself a girlfriend! Someone special, someone I can love. I'll use my time here to find myself a girlfriend.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

Yes, these girls definitely the one for us. She has friends to us as leverage, lives alone so very few people will miss her if she disappears and her power is untapped and full of potential. This girl is definitely the one to recruit, and we don't have to do much to draw her into our clutches. I have seen it countless times before with newbie magical girls. They think using their powers would be easy and it's a shock when they can't do it. This girl will be the same. She will fail to activate her magic and feel like a burden. That's when we move in with the offer of power. Soon she will be our newest member. Soon Yuki will be ours and…

I quickly turn around at the sound of glass being crushed under someone's foot. Some may see the broken glass as a danger, but I see it as protection. Nothing can sneak up on you if you scatter glass around the floor. Not even another cult member despite the fact we are experts when it comes to stealthily killing our targets.

"What do you want?" I snap annoyed with the expression on my yellow-haired friends face.

"It's done," She replies, holding up a purple crystal. "We just need to wait for something to take the bait."

"You made sure to make it look like an amateur is responsible?" I ask raising an eyebrow under my mask.

"Don't worry," She assures me. "I made sure I made enough tiny mistakes that no one would believe a pro like myself is responsible." I don't have time to say anything else before her eyes fall onto the screen of my laptop, and a smile grows on her face. "Who's that? A target? I bet she has a nice scream. That is just the kind of girl I would take my time with savoring every scream and tear she makes while I…"

"She isn't to be harmed!" I tell her and quickly see anger grow on my companions face replacing her smile. "Or her friends. This girl is going to be our newest member."

"Fine," My friend huffs. "But when she turns you down, I get to kill her."

* * *

**Hikari's P.O.V**

Today is going to be a good day! Today's lesson is in Practical Magic, where we can go outside and use magical spells and stuff. I can't wait till school starts I am jumping with joy. I hurriedly get dressed before running down the stairs to find something to eat.

As usual downstairs is a mess. Mum's passed out on the couch with several cans of beer can are scattered around her. A hold my nose and try not to let the smell ruining my good mood. I should be used to this smell by now, but no matter how many years pass, I still feel sick whenever I leave my room. The kitchens in just as bad state as the rest of the house. Unwashed dishes in the sink, there is expired food in the cupboards, and our bin is overflowing with garbage even though I emptied it last night before I went to be. I have no idea how my mother does it, but somehow she can drink and eat enough to fill our bin in under an hour.

I sigh as I shake my head before I set about emptying the be again. I know my mother works hard for me, but I wish she would at least help me with the housework. I would be happy if she would just be a little tidier, but all mother does is drink and throw her empty cans at the wall. Ever since father left us, she has been like this, ever since dad walked out on us in the middle of the night mother has been lazy and drunk most of the time.

"About timmmme you di… did somethingggg… around here…" I look to see my mother stood in the doorway, barely able to support herself. "Ever sin… ever since youuu started that… school… you have been slacking…"

"I clean up once I get home," I promise trying not to be too loud. Mother doesn't like it when I am loud.

"A real women would… would be able to clean… cook…" Mother pauses for a moment trying to think but in the state that she is in I doubt mother would be able to find the answers she is looking for. "Clean… all that… all that before they left…"

"I'll try and do better mother, but I have to leave now," I still have time, but the smell of alcohol on my mother's breath is about to make me sick.

"…." Mother doesn't say anything and just silently goes back to the couch.

I quickly run to the front door and seeing my mother fast asleep again, I just leave without saying goodbye. Instantly the fresh air of the outside world does wonders for my health as I no longer feel like I am about to throw up. Today really does look like it is going to be a good day. The sun is shining, and there isn't a cloud in the sky. Today should be the perfect day for our Practical Magic lesson. I take a quick look at my watch and feel a smile grow on my face. Yuki should still be asleep, and I should be able to get some more photo's of her cute sleeping face before she wakes up. Today really is going to be a good day.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"Good morning!"

"Good morning…"

Yui and Hikari are so different I am surprised they could be friends, but then again I am so different from them but can still maintain a friendship with both of them that I guess it shouldn't come as such a surprise. Yui and Hikari are waiting for me at the front gate with Hikari jumping with joy and Yui nervously looking around glancing at our fellow students.

"Today is the day I've been waiting for! Its Practical Magic DAY!" Hikari cheers excitedly.

"Hmm? What's that?" I'm as clueless as ever as I am not able to recall just what this class is.

"Ugh! Are you serious?!" Hikari groans. "Practical Magic class is where we actually get to go out of the classroom and use magic!"

"Oh, really?" I guess I do remember Satomi mention something like that.

"Yes, really! Geez, you didn't pay attention at all in Miss Otsuka' first class did you?" Hikari accuses me, and she is not wrong entirely, but I feel like I just forgot most of the information rather than I just didn't listen.

A thought occurred to me as I listen to Hikari's accusations when I see how cute she looks all flustered like that. I wonder how far I can push her if start to act more clueless then I already am.

"Hmm…" I pause for a moment. "Which one is Miss Otsuka, again?"

Hikari pouts. She always hates it when I act clueless, but I can't help but admire the appeal of how she looks. Wide eyes and an innocent expression on her face makes her look so cute. I sometimes wonder if Hikari can tell my clueless acting apart from the when I really am naïve.

"Miss Otsuka told us to call her Satomi on the first day of school. She's the one with the… big… um…" Yui goes red in the face as she speaks, and it's clear what she is talking about even if she can't bring herself to say the words.

Who could forget the very mature, well endowed Satomi?

"Satomi… I mean Miss Otsuka told us all about the classes we will be taking and the most exciting one was the Practical Magic class!" Hikari happily says as her smile returns.

It is clear to all that she is looking forward to this class. I don't know if I would be able to cast any spells, but this class does sound like it could be pretty cool and exciting. I get to see what everyone is capable of and maybe if I could perform some neat magic trick I might be able to attract myself a girlfriend. I don't see that happening though. I am just a rookie Magical girl, after all.

"Well, shall we head to class?" Yui suggests making Hikari happier than before.

"Sure," Hikari says, sounding over the moon. I just simply nod my head, and together with both Hikari and Yui, we start to make our way to our classroom until Hikari suddenly stops us. "No, wait! We are studying Practical Magic on the school field!"

I shuder. "An outside class… with bugs… and sunlight."

"Oh, will you grow up!" Hikari tells her. "It's nice being outside! It's sunny, warm, and the springtime air smells so nice!"

"But…" I should have known I wouldn't have stood a chance against Hikari in the mood she is in today.

"Shut it! You're coming with us!"Hakari tells me as she grabs my arm, and I hear Yui giggle as my childhood friend drags me towards the school field.

* * *

"Good morning, please gather around," Our teacher says as she steps out onto the field. Our teacher is a tall blond woman who for some reason, she is keeping her eyes closed. "How are you all this morning? I know this class is early and I can see some of you yawning, so I hope you got enough sleep last night. My name is Aya Yoshida, and I will be your Practical Magic teacher. I hope we can all get along and learn a lot together!"

Being outside under the blazing sun and starting to sweat really does make me feel like I am back in High School. I am almost expecting to be hit in the head with a football or told to run endless laps around the school field because I look disinterested in the lesson. Sports was never my thing, and I would always end up annoying my P.E teacher so much that he would just make me run for the entire lesson while he taught the others. I didn't mind, though. There was a lovely tree at my old school that was perfect for taking a nap under, and the teachers just gave up on me, so they never bothered me until the end of the lesson. I wonder if there is a tree here I could use. I doubt Hikari would let me take a nap, but it is still worth looking around for a place to take a break.

"In this class, you will learn how to harness your raw magical energy. You are all capable of great things, and it's my job to guide you into unlocking your full potential while you are at this academy." Aya continues. "A magical girl is capable of drawing upon the magical energy within herself and focusing into a powerful force that can alter the fabric of reality. Using the magical power within yourself, you can create a fireball, conjure up illusions, heal the injured, shield the weak and even stop time in its track."

Hikari turns to me as Aya continues to list them and I think back to that time I froze that glass mid-air before it spilled all over Hikari. It is pretty cool that I can freeze time, but I wish I could control it better. That way, I could lay in and then take my time walking to school without any worries about being late.

"A magical girl's disposition directly affects the kind of magic she can cast. The chances are that you all have already dabbled with your magical abilities. You should all be familiar with the type of magic you are capable of using." Aya says. "How about we go around the class and say what we know about our own magic. I'll start by telling you that with my power, I can create mystical fields of light that dazzle onlookers. This is a type of defensive magic I developed due to my kind and caring personality. Now where to start… How about you there?"

I can hear the gasp leave Hikari's lips as Aya points towards her. I watch as she shyly steps forward. I fell sorry for her. It must be hard going first.

"Um… My name is Hikari… I can use healing magic… I first discovered this ability when I fell down the stairs and broke my arm… I am not sure what my personality is though so I don't know why I have this ability…" Hikari timidly says nervously twiddling her fingers.

Aya nods and gives Hikari a round of applause that the class soon joins in on.

"Thank you for sharing Hikari! Your healing magic sounds lovely, and from my experience, it is people with a generous and thoughtful personality that can use healing magic." Aya tells her.

Hikari steps back into line with her head down and almost looking like she is ashamed to have the ability to use healing magic. The next person Aya calls upon is Yui who looks even more afraid then Hikari did. But despite her fear, Yui bravely steps forward.

"I… I'm Yui… my magic is unreliable, and I don't really know what it is I can do yet. All I know is that strange things have happened around me a couple of times that I can't explain. Sorry… I'm so embarrassed." Yui says as her face starts to burn up.

"Oh, no trouble Yui. Some girls just take longer to understand their powers, and that's nothing to be ashamed of. We will help you discover your powers together." Yui seems to feel better after listening to Aya's words as she rejoins the group.

Aya calls on a few other girls to share their powers with the class before her finger points to me, and I step forward feeling someone nervous but not enough to stop me from doing this.

"You seem to be a very special case, Yuki," Aya says. "Would you please share with the class what you know about your magical powers."

"Well I was only able to use my powers once before, and I don't think I had any control over it," I answer thinking back to the glass. "But… I was able to freeze an object in time."

"…" This is the first time she's been speechless this whole time, and even some of my fellow students seem to be shocked. "You froze and object… in time…"

"Yes... It was a falling glass. It didn't just stop mid-air. It literally froze the contents of the glass and stopped falling," I tell her starting to feel a little self-conscious. Is it really that strange to have an ability like mine?

"I see… how peculiar," Aya says. "And how would you describe your personality?"

"Lazy," I tell her.

I could probably have found a better word to describe me, but I just went with the first answer that came to mind. I hear a few students start to laugh and even Aya cracks a smile, though I can tell she is trying desperately not crack up completely.

"Lazy… my, my. I suppose I would have to put some thought into what caused you to develop this ability. Excellent, Yuki." Aya says before moving onto the next person.

I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction when I told even what my ability is. The laughing I could understand but the shock I can't. I couldn't tell what Aya thought when she heard about my power. Is it a standard or rare ability? Could it be something more? Could it be that I am destined to raise up and defeat an evil demon lord with my ability to freeze glasses of water mid-air? Probably not but I can dream, can't I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Satomi ****Otsuka's P.O.V**

Oh no! Not again! I can't believe I have done this again. I fumble with the key in I got stuck in the lock, trying desperately to retrieve my key before any of my fellow teachers see what I have done. If they find out about this, they would never let me live it down. Oh, come on I almost have it… just a little more…

"Used the wrong key again?"

Damm, so close. As if mocking me, my key suddenly comes loose now that I have been caught.

"Yes," I admit with a blush growing on my checks.

"This is the second time this week Satomi. Are you trying to beat your record from last year of having twelve locks replaced?"

"No," I sigh, turning to face one of my oldest friends. "You know I don't do this on purpose Aya. For some reason, things like this always happen to me."

"I know, I know," Aya smiles. "No one is upset, and you need to cheer up because it's Friday and we have that double date to go on this evening."

"He isn't going to be wired like the last one?" I worriedly ask as we start to walk down the corridor. I don't think I could ever forget the last friend Aya set me up with.

"Relax it's fine," Aya assures me with a smile. "Anzai was a nice guy… he just had some wired interests."

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Perfect. I smile as I look into the mirror. Tonights going to be fun.

Unlike Hikari, I am not much of a social bird and was surprised to be invited to a party tonight at our school's freshmen dorm. At first, I was going to turn down the invitation but before I could speak Hikari said that both of us will be there. Yui is coming too, but like me, she seemed to be hesitant to come. Hikari sure is something as she managed to get two anti-social creatures to go to a party with her.

"Are you done yet?" I turn to face Hikari who is laying on my bed looking bord.

I had a feeling like she was watching me when I was changing, but every time I looked back to check on her, I just saw Hikari reading from one of my magical girl manga's. It was probably just my imagination, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. It wouldn't really matter if Hikari did see me though because we did use to take baths together, but the feeling of being watched was a really uncomfortable one.

"Yep," I tell her. "All done."

"Good! Let me have a look!" Instead of just asking me to twirl for her, Hikari gets up off of my bed and circles me herself. "Oh, I'm so jealous! You look so good when you dress up and never have to put in any effort into looking your best!"

"Hey, you look pretty good too Hikari," I reply.

"Oh… sure your just saying that to be nice…" Hikari says with a blush.

"No, I mean it," I confirm. "You look cute Hikari."

"Cu… cute…" Hikari mutters as her face burns up before shaking her head. "Let's just forget about it and get going."

Hikari starts to leave, looking flustered and follow giggling quietly. How can Hikari be jealous of me when she is so cute herself. All I have down is put on a pair of blue jeans and an old top from my wardrobe where Hikari has made a real effort. My childhood friend is wearing a light blue dress, and from the looks of it, she even has put on some makeup. Hikari really is cute, and I should be the one who is envious here. If it weren't for the fact that she only sees me as a friend and I would mess up our friendship, I would have asked Hikari out a long time ago.

* * *

**Yui's P.O.V**

"Hey, Yui can you help me hang this?" A voice asks as I put down the tray of food I just carried into the room from the kitchen.

"Oh… okay…" I reply, stepping towards the girl who made the request. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just hold it straight while I pin it up," She answers as she starts to put some pins into the banner. If I remember correctly, the girl I am helping is called Akuro Nagata. "Hey, Yui your friends with Yuki, right? So I was wondering what person she is…"

I look towards Akuro and seeing her blushing slightly. Does she like Yuki? Well, Yuki is a friendly person, and she does have a way of drawing your eye because it's hard to not consider her beautiful. It shouldn't be that surprising Akuro want's to date her.

"Well, Yuki is… a nice, friendly person," I tell her.

"Do you know if she is dating anyone?" Akuro asks with her blush growing.

"No, she's single," I answer.

Yuki told me herself that she isn't dating anyone and looking for a girlfriend. I'm surprised that I agreed with her and said I wanted a girlfriend too. I'm not sure why I said that, I'm not even sure if I like boy's or girls. I don't know why I told her that. I just went along with Yuki.

"That's good," Akuro says as a small smile grows on her face. "I thought that Yuki might have been dating Hikari."

"Yuki and Hikari are just childhood friends," I assure her which seems to make her happy. "Hikari told me they have been friends since elementary school."

We finish pinning up the banner in silence, but I can tell that Akuro was happy after our talk, but I can't shake the slight pain in my heart. I'm not sure what caused it, but ever since I started to suspect Akuro likes Yuki my chest has hurt and that pain only got worse when Hikari was brought into the conversation. I'll have to look up what caused this pain later. I hope it's nothing serious.

"Hey, Yui! Can you help me carry some more drinks?!" A voice calls out to me from across the room.

"Sure!" I call back.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

Perfect. This is just perfect. All of the first years are in one place and in a building that doesn't have any charms or spells to block our analyzing magic. The only problem is I have to keep my friends on a tight leash as both of them want to attack now instead of waiting. They just don't know the value of patients at all. They want to kill on sight instead of waiting for the right moment where we can cover our tracks or better yet, frame someone else.

There she is. It is easy to spot Yuki amongst the growing crowd of girls. She has this air about her that makes her stand out and the whispers and stares she is causing only help me to pinpoint her location. As I expected ever since Yuki reviled her power, she has been the center of attention. Hopefully, that attention will get to her either through arrogance or shame I can work with either when it comes to recruiting her. Worse case I can always just use that girl Yuki is always with. I'm sure if I were to kidnap Hikari Satou, then Yuki would come around to my way of thinking. Girls like her always look out for their friends after all.

"How about a weak monster?" I turn to see my green haired friend looking at the growing crowd of students. "If we can't attack then lets at least send in one of our weakest monsters to test their skills."

"That would be fun to watch," Now it's my blonde haired companions turn to speak up. She is drooling as she stares out of the window. "I can already hear their screams of terror."

"Patients you two your time will come," I say with a smile. "And on that day we will all have our fill of fun. We just need to wait. Let's just observe for now and plan." Both of them let out a sigh, but I can see that both my friends won't be trying anything. "Don't worry. Our time will come soon."

* * *

**Hikari Satou P.O.V**

Tonight is going to be great! I haven't been to a party with Yuki since we were in middle school. I can't wait until we get there and the party starts! Maybe after a few drinks, I could get Yuki to dance with me. I could perhaps ask Yuki to dance with me, and then she might finally feel the way I want her to feel for me. That's doubtful. Yuki is too dense to notice me in that light. But that's what makes her cute and makes me love her so much.

Ah! Here we are at last! I can see some lights that someone has set up outside the first year dorm and smell the food already. Whatever they have set out for the party must be delicious! I can already feel my mouth water just thinking about trying all the snacks on offer.

"There she is,"

I can't help but here the whispering around us. I know it's not about me but Yuki they are talking about. Well, Yuki is pretty amazing! She is cute, friendly, and caring! Who wouldn't like her!

"Is she the one that can stop time?"

"She must be super powerful,"

"She sure is handsome,"

Hearing comments like that last one really does make me wish I was dating Yuki. That way, I could kiss her and show everyone who is looking our way that Yuki is mine and mine alone.

"Hey, Yuki can I hold your hand?" I ask feeling jealous as I hear more comments about how beautiful my Yuki is.

"Sure," Yuki replies, offering her hand to me.

"Now we can't get separated!" I tell her happily.

If I can't kiss her, then I will settle with holding her hand! Already I can hear the comments people are making as they see us and as someone asks if we are a couple I can't help but smile. We may not be a couple right now, but maybe tonight we can get together! We can confess our love for each other, kiss and then go back to Yuki's apartment to share the night together in that intimate way only lovers can share the night. I can feel my face heat up as well as other parts of my body just thinking about spending the night with Yuki! I need to calm down. Someone will notice something is wrong if I keep imagining things like that. Thankfully I spot Yui and see the perfect distraction from my pleasant fantasies.

"Hey! Yui!" I call out waving my free arm.

Yui nods as she sees us and smiles when she walks towards us. The perfect distraction. Yui is so pure and innocent that I can't imagine any thoughts like the ones I have been having will continue coming to mind for much longer.

"Welcome," Yui shyly smiles. "You're both rights on time… the parties only just starting."

"Perfect!" I reply.

* * *

**Miyu Himura P.O.V**

"How much longer are you going to take?" I ask, knocking my knuckles lightly against the wood of my bathroom door. "The parties starting."

"You can go one without me," Comes the response. "You're the one everyone wants to see tonight, not me."

"But we agreed to go together," I remind her feeling slightly annoyed that she is trying to get out of going especially after she practical forced me into attending this party.

"I'm still going," She tries to assure me, but after all her false promises she has made before I don't believe her. "Just go, have a good time, and I will meet you there."

"Fine," I sigh giving up. "I'll meet you there."

I step away from the door walking over to the small table by the window where a single picture rests. It has become a ritual to do this every time I leave my room. I run my finger over the photo gently stroking the face of my sister. So many things unsaid surface in my mind as I stare into my sister's eyes nearly making me cry, but I can't complain. My sister wouldn't want me to shed tears; she would want me to live my life. With a nod of my head, I find the strength to walk away from my sister and head towards the door. My sister was always stronger than me. It should have been me and not her that died that night.

* * *

**Rei Shimizu P.O.V**

I can do this…

It's just a party… no one would try anything there…

I can do this…

So what if some boys will be attending the party… It doesn't mean they will try anything…

I can do this…

**_"Hey, I got you a drink since you aren't feeling so good,"_**

My knuckly tense up gripping the sink so tightly the skin of my fingers turns white. How nieve and trusting I was. How sweet and innocent he acted. I should never have trusted him. I never should have drunk and eaten the things he gave me.

**_"It will make you feel better,"_**

Feel better my ass. That stuff burned my stomach and made me puke blood. Men are devils in disguise and should never be trusted. He was my friend and he still posied me for years just for his sick enjoyment.

I can't do this…

I can't go to this party tonight. I can't join Miyu. I can't. I need some air, I need to be alone. I'll just go for a walk and think about things.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I am feeling overwhelmed here. There is just so much going on and so many people. I don't know how Hikari can handle being here as I watch her go from person to person talking about various things. We have always been like this. Hikari has always been good with people and lived in the light while I hid in the shadows doing little to get noticed. I bet Yui and I are alike in this regard, and we both enjoy a quiet life in the corner.

As overwhelming as the party is, I can still admire the efforts whoever organized this party went to. The decorations suit the mood, and the food and drinks they provided will be enough to satisfy everyone who attends the party tonight. Hikari seems happy, at least as she moves from table to table talking and sampling while dragging Yui and me along with her. I don't have her stomach, I don't know how Hikari can continue to eat as I am starting to feel sick.

"Hey, Yui, Yuki!" Hikari calls out, running towards us with more food in her hands. "You got to try these next!"

"I'm not sure can," I complain, but Hikari isn't interested in any of my objections.

"Sure, you can!" Hikari tells me, pushing a cupcake into my hand. "You have to try this it's soooo good!"

"Ok, I'll try it," I reply taking the cupcake. When Hikari's like this, there is no chance in her accepting no for an answer. But despite how full I am, I enjoy the little cake. This cupcake is just like Hikari said it would be.

"Soooo… was I right?!" Hikari says, leaning in close to me. "It's good Right?!"

"Right," I nod, turning to face Yui, who has been another unfortunate victim of Hikari's endless food tour. "What do you think, Yui?"

"Oh, it is delicious," Yui says after whipping a few crumbs off of her lips.

* * *

**Miyu Himura P.O.V**

I should have known she would have shown up. Rei always does stuff like this, and I just wish for once she would keep her promises. I only came to this party because she wanted to go and now Rie can't even bring herself to show up. I should just go back to my room and call it a night.

"Oh, wow. What a pretty dress."

I have heard a lot of comments like that recently. It's no big deal people have been saying stuff like that about me all my life. I was always the pretty one, the smart one, the one that… no best not to think about it. Not while I am somewhere, people can see.

"Himura-Senpia is so beautiful,"

It would seem that the first years have filled the gaps in my fan club left by last years graduates.

"Isn't she the one that stopped time?"

Stopped time? I turn and follow everyone's gazes who like me have turned to look at the girl in question. She must be very powerful to be able to freeze the flow of time. But she doesn't look like much at first glance.

"Didn't she tell Miss Aya that she got her power by being lazy?"

Maybe she isn't so special. But I will keep my eye on her.

* * *

**Yuki P.O.V**

Everyone is staring at me again. Maybe I should have kept quiet and lied about my power. It's getting really uncomfortable being the centre of attention all the time.

"Didn't she tell Miss Aya that she got her power by being lazy?"

I really should have thought of a better answer than that.

"Hey, Yuki!" I don't recognise the voice and turn around to see a pretty smile and a pair of green eyes staring right at me. "It's strange to see you without Hikari attached to your hip. Let me guess. Trouble in paradise?"

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," I reply, taking a step back as this girl comes a little to close for comfort. "Hikari is just…" Where is she anyway? She was here one second and gone the next. Knowing Hikari, she is most likely after spotting some pretty cupcake or cute cat picture. "…somewhere else at the moment."

"Well since she is somewhere else," She says, stepping to close to me before muttering. "Probable with someone else." I step back, and she follows. "How about I keep you company."

"I…"

"My name is Akuro Nagata by the way," She says as my back hits the wall not giving me a chance to respond. "It's good to finally meet the famous first-year who can stop time itself. I hope we get along."

This girl is too close. Akuro is just like Hikari, only pushier. She steps closer, and I can feel Akuro's breath on my skin. She's really too close for comfort. I feel sweat trickle down my spine as I realise that Akuro doesn't look like she will stop at just being this close to me, but before she can proceed, I see out of the corner of my eye a hand appear on her should and watch as someone tugs her back.

* * *

**Hikari Satou P.O.V**

This one looks so cute! I can't believe that someone was able to make such cute kitten faces on these cupcakes. The kittens look so good it's almost a shame to eat them but they look too good to pass up the chance of tasting one. Picking on up with a black and white kitten painting on the top of the cake, I take a bite.

It's soooo Gooood! It tastes just as good as it looks! I should pick one up for Yuki I'm sure she will love it. And if she were to get a crumb on her cheek, it wouldn't be so bad. I could pick it off and see that cute blush of hers as my finger touch her cheek. I can't wait!

I'm smiling as I turn around to where I left Yuki only to stop dead in my tracks before I can take a single step. The poor cupcake in my hand doesn't stand a chance as I feel in crumble as mt fist tightens. Yuki. I can't leave her alone for a second without someone hitting on her. I don't think I act. Dropping the squshed remains of the once beautiful cupcake I walk over to whoever this girl is that's getting to close to my Yuki and before I know it I'm pulling her off of my Yuki.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

"Looks like things won't be as boring as I thought they would have been," I hear the words but don't turn away as I watch the two girls standoff with each other as everyone watches the fight that about to unfold. "About time we got some good entertainment."

"Make sure we are recording all the data from this," I say without taking my eyes off of the standoff.

"I wish I could join them. I brawl is the perfect way to enjoy a party."

"If you were down there the fight would be over before we had a chance to learn anything useful," I reply. "Just watch for now and your time will come before you know it."

* * *

**Hikari Satou P.O.V**

I am stood between Yuki, and this girl glaring at her and receiving a death stare in response. All around me I hear the silence of the room as all eyes are on us. I don't care. I don't care what anyone thinks of me as long as they stay away from Yuki. My fists still clenched I ready myself for a fight as I see the anger in this girls eyes, but right at the last moment, I see someone step between us.

"There's no need to fight," It's Yuki speaking I a calm voice, but with hints of nervousness mixed in from all the stares, we are receiving. "Can… can both of you calm down and…"

"That bitch just shoved me!" The girl yells.

"You shouldn't have…" I stop as I see Yuki step towards me.

"Hikari calm down," He voice is so soft and I'm powerless against it. "This isn't like you."

I drop my head in shame but not because of the fight. Yuki doesn't know the real me, if she did, then I'm sure she would run for the hills the moment she discovered what I really am and never talk to me again. I take a deep breath. I can't let Yuki see that side of me. I have to be the happy, energetic girl Yuki knows if I don't want to lose her for good. I look past Yuki as see the other girl talking with someone else and see the fight is over before it started. I look to Yuki and see her soft, friendly smile. It's unfair that she can have this effect over me.

"How about we take a walk outside and clear our heads before rejoining the party?" Yuki suggests and I nod in agreement.

Maybe that wasn't so bad. I have Yuki all to myself again and even get to go on a walk alone with her. Maybe I can also hold her hand again!

* * *

**Yui's P.O.V**

I should have stepped in. I should have been by Yuki's side as she got between Hikari and Akuro and helped to stop things. But instead, I ran. Instead, I hid in the bathroom, leaving Yuki to do everything by herself. I'm a terrible friend, I wouldn't be surprised that Yuki would hate me for abanding her like that. I just never been…

"Oh sorry…" I turn around and feel a scared as I see a tall, strong-looking girl stood in the doorway with emerald green eyes, dark hair and tanned skin but my fear soon passes as I see the way her hand is shaking. "I didn't mean to disturb you I'll… be going…"

"It's fine I was just leaving," I reply as I go to leave but stop as I see that it is not just the hands of this girl that's shaking but her whole body that's trembling. "Are you ok?"

"No," She quickly replies without hesitation sounding almost as if she has answered that very question time and time again. "But you can't help me. No one can help me."

"I might be…"

"No," She cuts me off. "Just leave. I'll be fine by myself."

With that, I leave feeling my heart race as I fear what this girl would do to me. I don't think that she would hurt me but then again I never thought a sweet boy like him would have… No, I can't let myself think like that. This is a party. Not a place for thoughts like that. As I walk away I see another girl walk into the bathroom but one that was more elegant than the tomboyish first girl. I hope she will be ok in there.

* * *

**Miyu Himura P.O.V**

"Are you ok?" I ask stepping closer to Rei as she leans over the sink trembling. "I'm sorry." I place a hand on her back and feel her heart hamming away in her chest. "I shouldn't have made you come with me if I knew you would have been like this. I can take you back to your room."

"I'm fine," Rie replies looking up at my reflection in the mirror. "I just need to get used to being around strangers. Some of them might end up on the Track Team with me."

"It's ok if you can't do this," I tell her while I start to gently rub her back.

"I have to do this," She responds shaking her head. "I know they won't try anything but I can't help it. He ruined me."

"You didn't deserve what happened to you Rie," I tell her. "Now let's just forget about the party and call it a night."

"Ok," Rie sighs. "Ok."

* * *

**Akuro Nagata P.O.V**

"I don't care how but I won't let her get away with it," I say letting out my frustration as I punch a cushion. "I won't let her walk away after what she did tonight."

"Calm down and think for a moment," I hear one of my friends say, but I don't care to turn around and see which one said that. "Please just calm down and think. Nothing happened the fight ended before the first fist landed."

"Nothing happened!" I punch the cushion so hard the chair beneath it breaks. Having magic that can enhance your strength really has some downsides. "I was this close, this close to Yuki and that dumb little girl ruined everything. Now I want her to pay for it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuki's P.O.V**

The night is beautiful as we step outside it's cold but not so cold that we are freezing, although that doesn't stop Hikari from complaining and snuggling up to me for warmth. If it were anyone else, I would have thought they were in love with me, but this is just Hikari being Hikari. She has always been like this though, Hikari has always struggled with the cold and hugged me for warmth since we were five, so there's no way that she's in love with me. I have just been reading too many manga's, but Hikari could fit right into those stories. Hikari is cheerful, energetic and forgetful. I can't even begin to tell you the number of times she forgot her umbrella or textbooks and had to borrow mine. I had hoped she would get better as she got older, but Hikari remained the same. Hikari is Hikari after all.

Turnin to Hikari I see her smiling despite the fight she was just in. It always amazes me how she can be angry one minute then happy the next, I'm sure some people would find it scary, but that's just how Hikari is. Maybe that's why Hikari was suddenly ready to fight Akuro just now. Perhaps it was only another one of her mood swings. I hope so because if it wasn't, then I don't know why Hikari would just attack someone she never met before.

"Feeling better now?" I ask after a few minutes of walking.

Hikari looks up at me, smiling and with no sense of rage or anger in her eyes. It's like the Hikari who was fighting, and the Hikari standing by my side are entirely different people. It's not the first time I've seen this. One time when I visited Hikari's home, I saw her without her energetic personality, but that changed the moment we went outside. At first, I put it down to just the fact that Hikari could have that energy all the time, but as I got older and started to notice the looks Hikari's mother was giving her, I began to wonder if she had anything to do with it. But Hikari dodged the questions or refused to answer them when I asked. She does that, Hikari has a habit of bottling things up and not sharing, and I hope she won't do that tonight. I want her to open up so I can help her, I want Hikari to tell me why so I can assure her and calm her down so we can rejoin the party. I don't care that much for parties, but Hikari seemed to be having fun, and even Yui looked like she was enjoying the night so it would be a shame to end the party with a fight.

Hikari doesn't answer. As I feared she is keeping everything to herself despite looking like she might open up to me. Hikari lowers her head, and we continue walking, giving me the response I didn't want but one I suspected she would give. Hikari is Hikari after all, and as much as I like her, she can be really frustrating at times. But I wouldn't change her for anything.

"If somethings bothering you then you can always talk to me about it," I tell her getting her to look up again. "We are friends, right? You can tell me anything."

I don't know why, but Hikari's face shows a hurt expression for a split second before she wipes it from her face and looks back down. Was it something I said? I don't know, I'm not the best with people so it could have been, but then I don't think anything I said could have hurt her. Just what could I have done to put such an expression on her face?

* * *

**Hikari Satou P.O.V**

**_"Baka!"_** My mind screams and I feel like punching something. **_"Baka! Baka! Baka!"_**

**_"We are friends, right?"_** Those words are like daggers to my heart, despite the truth they hold. Yuki and I are just friends, despite all my efforts to get her to see me as more.**_ "You can tell me anything."_** No, I can't tell Yuki everything, baka. I can't tell Yuki how I feel about her, I can't tell Yuki some of the things I have done for her, and I can't tell Yuki about my mother. There is so much I can't tell you despite wanting to. But I don't want you to hate me when you discover the truth about me. **_"I would rather live this lie and stay by your side then tell you the truth."_** Hugging Yuki tighter I just remain quiet. The less she knows, the better. The less she knows, the less she will hate me.

**_"I love you, baka,"_** I wish I could really say those words to her.

* * *

**Akuro Nagata P.O.V**

There she is. Huddled up to Yuki as if she owns her as they walk together. It's not fair that she gets to walk with Yuki like this. I should be with. I was the victim back there. Why does Hikari get so much attention from her?

"Let's just go home, Akuro," I jump when my friend speaks up.

"Not yet," I tell her. "Not until I get even with that little brat."

"You shouldn't do anything," She replies, shaking her head. "She's friends with Yuki so hurting her will make Yuki hate you." She has a point. I sigh hating it when she's right. "Let's just go home. I'm sure we can find a way to get back at her without having Yuki hate you."

"Fine," I grumble. I hate losing. "But we are brainstorming ideas when we get back."

* * *

**Satomi Otsuka's P.O.V**

"We are no longer friends," I moan as I help Aya back to her apartment.

Not only is Aya drunk and needs my help to walk but she's also the guy she set me up with was a complete weirdo. Why do I have the worst luck with guys? The last one was a nice looking man called Anzai, but he brought his pet snake to our date and wouldn't stop talking about the creature. To be fair, it wasn't my worst date, and I am ashamed to say it was one of my best, but for once I would like to meet a nice regular guy.

This time my date was in love with Aya's and made it really awkward during the meal and I kind of wanted to run away but could find an excuse to leave. It doesn't surprise me that Aya drank so much tonight, I don't blame her and would have dunk too if I wasn't driving. She was so lucky to have alcohol to numb the night while I had to endure it sober. At least I have the satisfaction of annoying her tomorrow when she's hungover as punishment for setting up such a horrible date.

Reaching Aya's apartment, I fumble with her keys until I find the right one to open the door. I can never get used to the creepy old guy who stares at me from the painting Aya has hung in the entranceway. I don't know how she can stand it. The man's beady eyes always give me the creeps, and it makes me want to leave. I keep on telling Aya she should throw out the painting, but every time she tells me that she can't because it is a family heirloom. I really wish she would give in and burn that stupid thing already!

Stepping into Aya's home, I don't even bother removing either of our shoes. Aya is too drunk to do that safely, and I'm too tired to be bothered to remove my own shoes. It really has been a long terrible night that I wished would just end already! Anyway I move through my friend's apartment and dump her on the edge of the bed where I can finally remove Aya's shoes before tucking her into bed. I can't help but smile when I see her roll over and hug a giant stuffed bear she won at a festival we went to together. Aya looks so cute asleep like that, but that doesn't mean I have forgiven her. After a night like tonight, I definitely need to punish her.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I hope my clothes fit her. I worry as I watch some random show on the T.V. while waiting for Hikari to finish taking her bath. It wasn't planned that Hikari would spend the night at my place but when we walked by her house and saw her mothers new boyfriends motorbike parked outside we both knew Hikari couldn't stay there. Hikari never told me what happened between her and her mother's boyfriend, but it is clear as day that she is terrified of him so I couldn't let her go home. The smile that appeared on Hikari's lips when I offered to let her stay at my place was so big that it made me feel proud and like a great friend seeing how happy I made her.

I don't really pay attention to what's going on the T.V., but the bits that manage to sink in are about a recent murder of a magical girl not too far away from here. I don't really pay much attention to the details, but apparently, the girl who was killed was an upcoming idol and had her magic drained. I didn't think much of it seeing the story as the media over exaggerating the crime to get higher ratings. I never heard of magic draining before so it can't be true.

What is taking Hikari so long? It is wrong of me to want her to hurry up, but I wish she would. If I were by myself, I would be reading manga or playing a video game right now, but since I have a guest, it would be rude of me to start anything without. It selfish of me to be thinking of making my friend rush. Hikari is a guest, so I should let her take her time and relax.

* * *

**Hikari Satou P.O.V**

I bite my lip, hoping the sound of the shower running would drown out my voice while my fingers continue to move between my legs. It's Yuki… it's all her fault for being so cute and leaving her panties on the bathroom floor. She knew I was going to take a bath, yet she left them there in the middle of the floor. She was probably just forgetful, but still, it was such a naughty thing to do that I should punish her by taking these panties with me when I leave. I let out a little moan as I bring the panties to my nose. Thet have her scent! Speeding up the two fingers inside my I struggle not to be too loud. It's Yuki's fault! She so cute and friendly, how can anyone not like her!


End file.
